Shippo Thrown Through TimeI
by Lucus
Summary: Shippo is thrown Into Final Fantasy X
1. Default Chapter

Shippo Thrown through Time Part I  
By: Christopher Baker  
This story is written in first person point of view. I woke up next to Kilala. Her warm fur feels nice against my soft skin. I hate to get up but I have to. So I get up and pull on my clothes and walk to the door. As I walked outside Noraku turns and look strait at me and say, "Just the fox demon I wanted to see." Noraku hits me over the head and the next thing I know I am tied to a stone pedestal. I look around at Noraku's palace, there at my feet is Noraku chanting an incantation. Then he stops suddenly and smiles. There is a flash of light. When the light goes down I look around and see that I am not in the palace anymore I am in a temple or shrine over some sort. It is so dark and cold. So I look for some wood for a fire. All that I can find is some dead grass. So I light the fire with foxfire. The smell of the burning grass seemed to sooth me. I fall asleep. I wake up thinking that I will see the temple but I am not I seem to be in a hut on a small bed. A young girl walks in and says, "Good you are awake. Don't move you are hurt, Wako that the you were a fiend." Where am I?" I asked. She looked relived. "You are in Yatu village. Now I need to change your bandages." She walks over and kneels next to me and she starts to pull off my kimono. She removes the bandages from my chest. "Ow" "Sorry, one of your ribs are broken. What is your name anyway?" She asks. "My name I Shippo." "Wait you are Shippo. Did you know Inuyasha?" "Yeah, How did you know?" Yuni almost faints. " You knew Inuyasha? Can it be that you are the legendary Shippo from the Feudal Era of Japan are you?" "How did you know?" This time she does faint. A kid that looks like me except has red fur instead of cream, runs in to see that Yuni fainted. He asks, "What happened?" I said that I told her that I was from the feudal era. He wakes up Yuni and Yuni looked at him and said "Shippo say hi to the person that will take care of you From now on." "Ok. What is your name?" I ask. "My name is TK. Nice to meet you Shippo." Yuni walks out of the hut. TK walks over and helps me up and says to me "Let me take you to the Priest at the temple. He might have something for you.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Shippo Troen Through Time II

Shippo Thrown through Time Part II  
This story is written in first person point of view  
  
By: Christopher Baker  
  
"Ok" I said to TK. We walked out of the hut with TK helping me walk. We headed up to the Temple. "Why is everyone Staring at me?" I asked TK. "It has been a long time sense we had a newcomer come to our village alive. You burned the right thing when we found you. Usually people burn wood but that attracts Noraku's fiends. You are lucky." "OK" We had just reached the stairs to the temple. "This might hurt a little as we walk up the stairs to the doors." He was right it did hurt as we walked up the stairs to the doors. We walked into the temple where the priest greeted us. He said to follow him, so we did. He led us into a small room. He stopped and turned around and told us to sit. He then went to a drawer and pulled out a thick book. As he did TK gasped. The priest walked over and handed the book to me and said, "This book is THE BOOK OF WHITE LIGHT. This book contains all the good spells such as Holy and cure. This book also contains the most destructive spell out there. But if this book ever fell into the wrong hands such as Noraku, it could be very dangerous. If someone who is evil touched it it will become THE BOOK OF DEATH. The book will learn along with you as you go through your journey. It can be the best of help or the biggest burden you have ever had. It can help you get home. Now use cure and go on your journey. TK will go with you. Also, here take this." He hands me a sword with a barb at the end. TK and I get up and walk out of the temple. The people of the village are standing there in front of us. They start to cheer as we walk down and out of the village.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Shippo Thrown Throgh Time III

Shippo Thrown through Time Part III  
This story was written in first person point of view  
  
By: Christopher Baker  
  
As we walked out of the village a little girl runs up and says, "Here take this it might come in handy. It is an upgrade." Then she left. I looked strait ahead and see two trails. "You pick Shippo." Said TK. So we went right and we came to a cliff. The water below looked warm and soothing. TK runs up behind me and shoves me of the cliff into the water and jumps right after me. The water was warm and soothing. I started to swim towards the shore. When we got to the shore I looked around. There on the far side of the beach there was a ship. We ran as fast as we could to reach the ship before it set sail. We finally reached the ship. There in front of us are three people that greeted us with great welcome. They lead us to the room that we will share on this two-day journey across the ocean. When the other people left I climbed into the bed that was mine and said. "What type of weapon do you use anyway?" he pulled out a ball that had spikes on it. TK walks up to me and hits me over the head and knocks me unconscious. I wake up to a big crash.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	4. Shippo Thrown Through Time IV

Shippo Thrown through Time Part IV  
This story is written in first person view  
  
By: Chris Baker  
  
I grabbed my sword and the BOOK OF WHITE LIGHT. I ran down the stairs to the deck. There on the deck throwing his ball at a monster was TK. I opened the BOOK OF WHITE LIGHT to identify the monster. The monster was known as Eath, the monster that goes after and destroys any magical creature. I started to flip the pages of the book till I found a spell. The spell was Holy. I started to do the incantation of the spell when Eath started to go under the surface of the water. One of the sailors run and spear the monster and brings it back to the surface. I point my hand at him and cast Holy. It hit Eath hard and knocks it unconscious and it starts to sink. It starts to pull the ship under with it. The bucking of the ship makes me fall overboard.  
  
To Be Contonued. 


	5. Shippo Thrown Through Time V

Shippo Thrown through Time Part V  
By: Christopher Baker  
As I sank through the water, I hit something kind of soft. It was Eath. Eath brought me back to the surface of the water. As I coughed and hacked Eath brought me to dry land. There was something familiar about Eath, but I could not put my finger on in. It was as if I had known it all my life. Then everything went dark.  
When I came to I was on a beach. The sand that surrounded me was littered with rubble. I stood up and started to look for any life. There was but they were all hurt. Badly I might add. I picked up the book and started to chant an incantation. I pointed my hand in the direction of the heart of the city. My hand started to glow with white light. It was warm as if I hand stuck it in a warm bathtub. I shoot the spell into the heart of the city.  
Everyone who was hurt was healed of the aliments. They got up and asked, "what is your name savior?" "My name is Shippo and I need to know where I am." "You are in the town of Treelonka." "I need to get to Beleatha." 


End file.
